Needs
by scared-of-slender
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella but is determined to hide it from the pack and shut down the imprint. When Bella's need to see visions of Edward prompts her to seduce Paul, will he meet her needs?


**Hi there! I was trying to write something that I started ages ago and then this happened!**

* * *

Bella drove home from Port Angeles slowly. She knew that her already slow reactions would be inhibited so driving slowly was the safest thing to do. She also wanted to prolong arriving home. Maybe Charlie would fall asleep and she wouldn't have to face him. On top of that, she wanted time to grieve for Edward yet again.

Bella had driven to Port Angeles with the intent of getting drunk and being stupid. She succeed however she did not receive the outcome she had craved. No apparition of Edward graced her so after smoking a doob in an alley with some leery teenage boys, she resigned herself to the fact that she would not see Edward that night. It had been a month since she saw any visions of him and she still had a small scar on her head from falling off the motorbike. She was starting to think that she would never see him again and she needed to grieve that too. She had decided to try a few more things before she would give up and properly commit to try to get over him.

Deciding she needed fresh air, Bella pulled her truck over and hopped out. She leaned against the fender and looked up at the clouds; every now and then she could see the ghostly outline of the moon through the edges of shifting could but never glimpses of the real thing. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a box of cigarettes in the hopes that one would make her feel awake enough to drive the rest of the way home. She had to get back into he truck to light it because the breeze was playing with her lighter's flame.

"Whatchya doing there leech lover?" The smooth voice turned into hearty laughter as soon as Bella jumped, away from the noise, hitting her head against the driver side window.

"Jesus Christ! What is your problem?" She screamed. The combination of being frightened and it being Paul brought out genuine dislike in her tone.

"You're my problem." He shrugged before creaking open the door and getting in. "I had plans tonight but had to cancel. The entire pack is on red alert, they're all out searching for you. We thought the redhead might have gotten her fangs on ya."

"Oh crap!" Bella exclaimed, jumping to life and whipping out her cell phone. "I better call Sam, let him know I'm okay."

"No need. I told them I could see you before I phased back, they know you're safe."

"See me? How long were you watching me for?"

"Not long." He shrugged again. "Long enough to know you'd probably fall asleep at the wheel if you tried to drive home. Then again you might also crash from being drunk or high." Bella stared at him vacantly. He pinched the still burning cigarette out of her hand and tipped the long stem of ash out the window before taking a drag.

"Are you even old enough to smoke?"

"Are you even old enough to drink? Damn girl, cop's daughter syndrome hit you earlier than I expected. You trying to drink away the leech? Pretty pathetic that you haven't moved on yet. It's been months."

"It's a process." She snapped with a flick of her hair. Paul's words cut into her. She already felt like a basket case but having people tell her she was on was particularly tough for her. She wanted to get some kind of reaction out of him for that comment so she mimicked Lauren Mallory's cruel advice. "I'll soon be under someone and over Edward." She smirked.

Paul's dick twitched in his shorts upon hearing this . . . and he hated himself for it. This wasn't the mousy, roll-over-and-die Bella he had come to loathe. This was a side to her that he kind of liked. Damn if she was like this all the time he'd be a lot more willing to accept the imprint.

"Oh yeah? And who you gonna be under Honey? Little baby Jakey who doesn't know what his cock is for or someone who might actually knock an orgasm out of an uptight cop's daughter." He looked her up and down sceptically then through the cigarette butt out the window.

"You're a real dick." Despite her words he heard her heart pick up and her breathing deepen. He wasn't sure if it was anger or arousal but either of those was good enough for him.

"Sure sure." He smiled. He had a feeling using Jake's favourite phrase might get to her. "Now climb in the passenger side and I'll take you home. Charlie is probably worried sick." He grinned. "Little Bella's going to be in trouble." he cooed, saccharine dripping off every. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"I'm going nowhere with you Paul."

"Bella, look at me." He proudly gestured at his inhumanly beautiful and large body. "You'll go anywhere I want you to regardless of what you want. Now you can let me drive you and your truck home so you can have your truck in the morning or I can carry your skinny ass kicking and screaming back to Chief Swan."

"I'm not going home, not yet. My eyes feel funny they're probably still red."

"No they're not. You look fine, just really tired. However you _do_ reek of alcohol and cigarettes."

"I can't go home to Charlie like this. He's probably awake."

"He's definitely awake. Rang Billy to see if he knew where you are. Sam's passing on the message that you're alive."

"Oh god. Oh god. No, I definitely can't go home yet." Bella Shook her head.

"You look like you're gonna puke." He laughed. "You can stay at mine." Paul offered. He said it without thinking and the second it was out, he felt torn in two; He didn't like Bella or what she was doing to the pack and Jake. He didn't want to be imprinted on her so he was trying to break the bond- letting her crash at his place definitely wouldn't weaken it. The other part of him wanted to keep her safe and sound and wanted his whole house to smell of her.

"Or you can stay with Jakey." He sighed with an eye roll when he felt Jake phase to his human form. In seconds he was jogging up to the truck on two legs.

"Bella, where the crap were you? I've been worried sick!"

"I know, I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to stress you all out." She ran a hand through her hair. Her body tensed in anticipation of a row with Jacob Paul suspected. He was already fighting back the urge to get Jake to back away from his imprint. He needed out of there before his big secret was unleashed.

"What were you thinking? Bella, are you drunk?" Jacob stared at her.

"Maybe a little bit." She murmured cheeks reddened and Paul grinned at her embarrassment and shame.

"Well she's all yours Jakey." Paul announced cheerily. "Goodnight Bella, night Jake." He climbed out of the cab not waiting to hear what they had to say, then streaked into the woods hastily as he could. If he stayed another second, he might not have left her at all.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of it and feel free to point out faults. There will be lemons in upcoming chapters.**


End file.
